1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method of controlling signaling in a wireless communication system and a device for supporting the method.
2. Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (long term evolution) which is improvement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) has been introduced as 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) in a downlink, and uses SC-FDMA (Single Carrier-frequency division multiple access) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE adopts MIMO (multiple input multiple output) having maximum four antennas. Recently, a discussion of 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) which is the evolution of the 3GPP LTE is in progress.
A network enables a UE-originated indication including UE-related information including an operating environment of UE, information related with a service which is desired to be received, and the like to be transmitted. When the network acquires the UE-related information through the UE-oriented indication, the network can be operated so as for the UE to move or receive a specific service based on frequency and/or cell information provided from the UE information.
Information on a frequency and/or cell indicated by the UE information of the UE-oriented indication may be information to which a network environment is not substantially reflected. Accordingly, when the network operates the UE based on the information on the corresponding frequency and/or cell, an original purpose through the UE-oriented indication may not be satisfied. In order to prevent such a problem, a method in which the network controls signaling related with transmission of the UE-oriented indication is required to be proposed.